When Papers Fly
by The Elder Wand Blog
Summary: Just a short story about Lily and James created by myself and a stranger on Omegle. Enjoy.


"Expelliarmus!" Lily Evans shouted and disarmed Avery and Mulciber. She was outside by the tree she usually sat under to read but she was interrupted that day by the gang of Slytherins. "Twenty points from Slytherin for using magic outside of class." Everyone around her cheered for her brave work as Avery, Mulciber and Wilkes ran off in a fit of anger. She grinned at everyone but that grin quickly disappeared when the Marauders showed up.

"Lilyblossom!" shouted James Potter. "That was brilliant. Next time, hold them off a little until i can show them what i got in store for them." James said as he swaggered over the the tree Lily stood by. Lily grunted. She saw Sirius and Remus walking and Peter, who was out of breath, trailing behind them.

"Merlin, Potter! I thank you for the compliment but taking the points away from their house hurts them more. The other Slytherin students won't be happy when they find twenty points gone," she explained defiantly and walked over to her bag.

The cheeky grin slid of James's face as he walked closer to Lily. He reached down before she could and picked up her bag.

"Awhh, Lily. Why do you have to take all the fun away?" James pouted as he outstretched his arm, bag in hand, offering it to Lily. Lily grabbed her bag with a muttered,"thanks" and walked quickly right past James and his crew.

She glanced back at the Marauders and didn't regret walking away. "As Head Boy, you should be doing the same as I am," she called back with a huff.

"But where's the fun in that!?" James yelled to her back. He turned to the Marauders,"She wants me." he said as Sirius and Peter grinned and nodded.

Remus scuffed. "She's right you know. You really should stop this nonsense James. You ARE head boy." "You're just jealous that i became head boy instead of you, Remus." James replied. Remus' eyes squinted in a sign of silent annoyance. He snapped his head, turning around, and walked away down the the path that Lily had just left and into the castle. James turned to Sirius,"he'll come around mate." said Sirius. And the three remaining Marauders sat down in the grass under the recently vacated tree.

Lily walked straight to the library where she knew no idiots would bother her. She opened her book and resumed reading. Marlene caught sight of the Marauders and grinned. "You're an ass but she loves it," she said to James and sat down with the boys. "She'll come 'round."

James smirked in response and then bowed his head and began writing up ideas for new pranks with his friends. It was September of their seventh year. Only one more year left until they graduate and try to make lives for themselves in the bleak magical world.

Remus rounded the corner, his head down, lost in thought. It's not that he was jealous of his friend, he was happy for him, as any best friend should be. But, there was resentment. Yes, resentment is the perfect word for his current feelings. He was an outstanding student, top of the class, only second to Lily. He always listened to the professors, and rarely got into any trouble that wasnt caused by the Marauders. 'I should be head boy' his thoughts said in a silent raging argument.

"Ya know, just as a suggestion, I think you shouldn't do that one," Marlene offered, pointing at the one James had just written down. "Lily will thwart that... Oh and a professor will catch that one for sure... You should probably stop with these! These suck! The professors and Lily have seen all of these before so they'll know exactly who did it. You need one that won't get you in trouble!" She nudged him slightly as if to say, "Come on!" She pulled out a brand new piece of parchment to write some new ideas but a few papers fell out with it.

"Stupid papers..." she murmured as she stuffed the notes she and Lily passed back and forth in class. Marlene tried to hide them from the watchful eyes so they wouldn't see what she and Lily talked about but she had a feeling they had already seen.

"Marlene... whats this about?" exclaimed James as he pointed a finger at the conversation between Marlene and Lily. He knew it was with Lily, he'd recognize her handwriting in a heartbeat. "I, um-" Sirius picked up one of the fallen pieces of paper and read it to himself, his eyes slightly bulging at the written words.

"Hey! Those are mine! Paws off!" she yelped and jumped up to get the paper Sirius had grabbed.

"Didn't you read the top? It says, 'FOR LILY AND MARLENE'S EYES ONLY' and I don't think you're either!"

"Well, clearly you haven't done a good job at keeping it from prying eyes," grumbled Sirius as Marlene took the papers back. He turned his head over to James for support, opening his mouth to speak, until he noticed James' crestfallen face. "Prongs? Prongs, mate. You all right there?"

She grimaced at James and stuffed the papers into empty pockets. "Oh, get over yourself! Just because Lily said she liked you in this note doesn't mean it's that big of a deal!" She growled but realized James's strange reaction to what she said. "You didn't see that note, did you? Merlin! I lied, okay? That was all a lie and this is a dream..."

A smile large enough to drown someone instantly spread across James' face.

"A lie indeed! Lily has been harboring secret feelings for me, James Potter!"

James announced loudly as he stood up, pumping his fists in the air in triumph. Sirius and Peter smiled and got up, walking along side James. Marlene stuffed all her papers into her bag, although there was no use in hiding the damned notes anymore.

The secret was out. 'Lily is going to kill me.' Marlene thought as she rushed up to where James, Sirius, and Peter were. 'Well, he was going to have to eventually find out sooner or later,' she thought as she followed the boys into the castle. "Okay," said James "I'm going to find Lily. Please-" he looked a Sirius with a smirk- "nobody interrupt me." And with that, James walked, more like sprinted, down the corridor to find his love. Sirius and Peter just stood, smiling at their friends back while Marlene buried her face in her hands in mock displeasure.

"James! You're going to end our friendship! You prat, get back here! I didn't say you could confront her about it! IF I DIE, MY BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS, JAMES POTTER!" Marlene shrieked and crossed her arms. "Is he seriously ignoring me? What a git..." She said to herself. Lily was in the corner of the library, putting back the book she just finished. "I love finishing books," she whispered to herself and grinned when she picked another off the shelf. She settled back into the chair she was seated in before and opened the cover. "And I love starting new adventures." Lily looked around for the librarian and smiled when she saw no one in sight. Kicking off her shoes, she pulled her legs up onto the chair so she could sit in a pretzel position.

Lily didnt even more he head when she heard a noise of a chair moving across the wood floor. She'd been wanting to read this book for some time, but it was always checked out.

She smiled to herself at her luck.

"urm..." Lily slowly looked up, taking in the long legs under the table, the Gryffindor crest and finally her eyes moved to the messy black hair. "Potter. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She inwardly huffed to herself, closing her book, and looked up at James' face, waiting for him to speak.

"Well..." He began but Marlene barged into the scene. "It wasn't my fault! He just-" Sirius grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth. He pulled her out of the library, kicking and muffling. "Sh!" Sirius growled and carried her away from the library. "What in Merlin's trousers is going on?" she asked James and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. She set her book down sullenly and huffed. "And make it quick because I have books to attend to."

"But Siri-" Marlene began.

"Sh. Just watch and listen sweetie." They both turned to watch Lily and James, Peter suddenly appeared too, and joined in the watch.

"Lily." James stared into her emerald eyes, as if hoping to find strength and approval in them. He continued. "Lily, I know that I can be a prat-" Lily puffed at that sentence. "Please, hear me out first. I know that I haven't always been the nicest to you. I know that I can be a right bully and as goddamn annoying as Peeves. But, I'm changing. I've realized that these flaws in my personality, are nothing more than that, simple flaws. I was immature, hell, i still kinda am. You can't expect everything to change overnight, but I'm willing to try. I-" he paused to touch Lily's hand that was resting on her lap. She allowed him to cradle her hand in his larger one.

"Lily, I'd very much like to take you out on the the next Hogsmeade weekend...and every Hogsmeade weekend after that."

Lily looked up at him and narrowed her eyebrows. She wanted so badly to say, "What was the answer last time? That's the answer this time." But she couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead, her cheeks turned bright crimson and her face burned up. "James, I don't know what to say..." she whispered, trying to wrap her mind around the situation.

But the thing that really puzzled was why now?

And why in such a strange way? Usually he would do it in a classroom, where he had an audience, and boasted around the room, acting like she was becoming the Queen of England.

Lily decided to vocalize her question aloud. "Why now James?"

It came out like a whispered secret. Lily inwardly cursed herself for sounding so timid. James reached for her other hand and wrapped both his hands around hers. His thumbs were gently rubbing small circles on her skin. "Because Lily, I believe it is time." Lily's eyes moved up and locked into a intense stare with James'. A mix of evergreen and brown, like the two colors of an enchanted woodland forest. James tugged on her hands, urging her to stand up without breaking eye contact.

"James..." she said in a hushed voice and looked at him longingly. Her mind played the past few minutes over and over again but she didn't know what would happen next. She allowed her body to follow his lead and stood with barely to any confidence. "Time for what?" she asked, finally finishing the loop of the last few minutes and realizing she needed to do something.

In a hushed voice, barely audible over the clamoring of shuffling books, James spoke.

"Time for this."

Their bodies, which had seemingly moved on their own accord, we flush up against each other. James dropped her small hands and moved his around her waist. He then closed the space between them, his lips pressing lighting into hers.

A bit startled, Lily just stood there with her eyes wide open. When she finally figured out what was happening, she pushed into the kiss, furthering it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to reach him better. Soon enough, she was smiling into the kiss.

James was the first to break the kiss. He moved his hands to encase Lily's which hung limply at her side. A smile was on her face and James couldn't help but to smile back. It was as if time was at a standstill. No words needed to be spoken as the two stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I take that's a yes then." James said. Lily's smile just widened and she moved up to catch his lips again.

"I think I'd be kissing a moron otherwise," she murmured with a chuckled before kissing him once more.

Marlene clapped triumphantly as she watched her best friend kiss the boy of her dreams. "You know, I've been telling her in all of our notes that this would happen. I'm just a little surprised she even set her book down to even look at him. I hadn't guessed the library but it seems I was wrong. My scenarios consisted of different locations such as the Quidditch locker room, the common room, either his or her dorm, an empty corridor that would lead to an empty classroom on patrols..." she droned on.

"Ugh! I dont want to imagine want James would do in an empty classroom with his dream girl..." said Sirius, but even he couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto his face. "Well, since all this kissing is going on here, wouldn't want to be left out. What do you say Marlene?" he wagged his eyebrows at her in a flirtatious manner. "I don't think so Sirius." Marlene joked as she lightly punched him in the shoulder. James helped Lily pick up her books and place them back into her school bag. Then he took her hand and they walked out of the library together.

"Lily Evans! Lily Evans! Now that you are going out with James Potter, what are you going to do?" Marlene laughed as she pretended to be a reporter and hold a microphone. "You are going out with the infamous Potter, aren't you?" She stood a little closer so she could hear Lily better. Sirius chuckled and pretended to hold up a camera.

Lily glared at her friend with a stuck out tongue. "No comments, please." She hissed and pretended to cover Sirius's camera lens. "Hey! This is expensive equipment, Miss Evans!" Sirius growled.

Lily just laughed as James pulled her closer to him. She felt elated. Up until a few months ago, towards the end of sixth year, she would've never imagined herself to be standing, hand in hand with James Potter.

But now that she looked back on it, it really did seem like an inevitable event. It was almost as if all the years that James spent taunting and recklessly flirting with her had led up to this one moment. And in this one moment, Lily had to admit to herself, that she never felt happier.

Marlene put her imaginary microphone away with a sigh and turned to Sirius with a sigh. She lifted her hand to her throat and moved it horizontally. "Cut. The boss is going to be upset we didn't get a damn thing," she huffed. "So what are the plans for the new couple?" she asked and Lily shot a glare at "Reporter Kelley is in the closet," she threw her hands up in defense while Lily snorted. "You gave yourself a name?" Lily asked doubtfully.

Marlene just smiled in response and shook her head in Lily's direction as if to say,"answer the question." "Well-" James began, but Lily cut him off before he said something totally nonsensical.

"We dunno yet." Lily replied simply. "I guess we've just gonna take it slowly and see how it goes from there." Marlene nodded as the four friends began to walk back outside, Peter trailing behind them as always before catching up. As they were walking James spotted Remus lurking at the end of the corridor.

"Hang on guys. I need to talk to Remus for a sec." He gave Lily a quick kiss on the lips as he dropped her hand and jogged up to where Remus was sulking. "Hey." he said sheepishly. Remus looked up quickly, a little surprised to see James. "Hi." he answered shortly. "Um, listen Remus-" James paused to scratch the back of his neck. "I shouldn't of accused you of being jealous of me being head boy. It was pretty rude of me." Remus grunted then met James' eyes as he spoke, "Yeah, I shouldn't of overreacted like I did. I'm actually sorry too. It was the heat of the moment and I was just being a jealous prat." He smiled. "We're still cool then?" he asked.  
"Of course!" said James with a grin, and he suddenly grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him over to where Lily, Marlene, Sirius, and Peter stood waiting. "And guess what Remus." he said as they rejoined the group. "Yes James?" "Lily and I are going on a date together on the next Hogsmeade weekend." James took Lily's hand again as they all walked out the oak doors to the meadow. Remus looked at Lily and she just smiled, her cheeks flushing red.

"Don't you guys have Quidditch practice?" Peter spoke up. He always knew when the Gryffindor team was going to practice or play because he enjoyed watching James in action. It was quite thrilling to him and it was better than just watching James play with the snitch in between classes. Marlene made a sick noise as she remembered their practice. "No! Why? WHY?!" she screamed and shrugged over sullenly. Lily giggled at her friend as she nudged James. "I'll come watch you practice! It'll be nice to let Peter have someone to sit next to so he's not alone," she whispered. Peter looked up and sneered a bit because he liked watching the practices alone. But shrugged and decided that he would sit next to her anyway.

Lily wasn't particularly a major fan of Quidditch, but in the recent games she had found her gaze to be drifting towards James rather than actually paying attention to the game. Now that she and James were together though, the thought of her wondering gaze did not bother her. She sat down in the Gryffindor stands with Peter and watched as the team sauntered on the the pit.

"Woo! Lily!" Marlene shouted and blew her a kiss from the field.

Lily just rolled her eyes and attempted to start a conversation with Peter. She didn't know much- scratch that- she didn't know anything about him. So she tried digging at his personal life.

James would occasionally fly by with a wink and wave before another player on the team would shout at him. But that would, of course, lead to a screaming match because James was the team captain and didn't like being told what to do.

Peter wasn't much of a talker, especially when he was watching a Quidditch practice or game, but he knew that Lily meant well so he attempted at conversation with her. It wasn't that bad actually. Soon the two lapsed into a comfortable silence as they watched the practice progress.


End file.
